Impenetrable Fear
by Liana Ilia
Summary: As Ayumu deals with the Kira case, he finds himself in a lot of trouble. Can he overcome it and surpass his brother?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This fic is full of characters that I do not own. Please thank Spiral and Death Note for the creativeness, I just wrote the story. Thank you.

Lina: my first Spiral and Death Note fic! I don't like Death Note that much, I mean, I have the manga and watched the anime, but I just thought it'd be a good idea to put the two together.

Kira: I will rule all! Mwuahaha!

Ayumu: no u won't.

Lina: okay, down boys. Well, let's get started!

Spiral/Death Note: Impenetrable Fear

Chapter 1

Ayumu stood up, stretching. He had put in a long, hard day's work at the office. He was a detective now, one of the best in Shinjuku. He was only eighteen, but already surpassing his sister, Madoka. He still hadn't found his brother, though, and that made him disappointed. Ayumu went over to the television that sat on a small table across from his desk, and switched it on. What was on the screen, was something he wasn't expecting to see. A reporter was in front of a television station.

"I am here now at Shinjiku TV where there has been report of someone collapsing inside. We have no idea what is going on at the moment, but there is reason to believe that the person died of a heart attack. The station was known for broadcasting a show dedicated to Kira, or the new mystery murderer in town. Hold on a moment…" The woman put two fingers up to her ear. "Word just arrived that the man did die of a heart attack, the same way criminals have been dying for the last two weeks."

Ayumu switched off the TV. He was surprised. Why hadn't he been informed of this criminal? He had wondered why there had been a lot fewer deaths and crimes being committed recently, but he would have liked to have known something. He dialed the chief of police's number. The chief picked up.

"Hello?"

"Chief? Why haven't I been informed of this Kira person? He's been killing people for two weeks now! Why don't you have a team out there looking for him? Or somebody looking for him?" Ayumu yelled.

"Know your place, detective. And we aren't searching for him because there have been less criminals and deaths now than there have been in the past year. I think Kira is doing us a favor. That man at the station was an accident, he just had a heart attack, that's all. This discussion is over," the chief said and hung up. Ayumu slammed his phone down on the desk and ground his teeth together.

"I'll just deal with Kira myself," he mumbled and grabbed his coat and phone. He locked the office up and decided to go straight home. He now had to take the subway to get back to his apartment. His sister was working in Tokyo, since she was promoted, and was able to search for Kiyotaka herself. Ayumu was too busy to search, plus he would only worry his sister, even though he was old enough.

When Ayumu made it back to his apartment, he hung his coat on the rack next the door and sighed. He already knew that this was going to be a burden, and that it could risk him his life, but he didn't care. There was someone out there killing people with an unknown method. Somehow this person was able to strike without seeing the victim face-to-face. Then his phone rang, and he dug it out of his back pocket.

"Hello?"

"Ayumu, it's me. Have you watched the news recently?" It was Madoka.

"Yeah. It's strange, why aren't we doing more to capture this freak?"

"Wow, I never heard you use the word freak before. But yeah, it is strange. There are some police that are trying to capture him, but they aren't having much luck. If you do anything, please be careful. I wouldn't want to find Kiyotaka and then have you be hurt, or worse," she sounded worried. Ayumu smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, I'm eighteen now. And I have a pretty good information source."

"Tell Hiyono to be careful too. I'll talk to you later and I'll see what I can dig up," Madoka said.

"Thanks. Good night," Ayumu said.

"Good night." They both hung up and Ayumu decided to call Hiyono, whom he was now dating. He tapped his finger impatiently on the table as he waited. He was sitting under a heated table, since it was winter, it was cold in his apartment. He had heating, but it wasn't working at the moment. Finally the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hiyono, how are you?"

"Ayumu, it's late, isn't it?" Ayumu looked at the clock. It read 10 o'clock. He had never stayed at the office this late before. He had been doing some catch-up work.

"I need you to do me a favor, if that's all right."

"Sure! Anything for you!" He could hear her jumping up off of her bed.

"Can you find out anything you can about Kira? I need to know as much as possible, even if you have to break into police files."

"But can't you do that now? You are a detective, you can get closer to them than I can."

"I trust you more than I trust myself. I know you won't get caught, and won't let me down." Hiyono blushed at this comment. She giggled and kicked her feet up on the side of her bed.

"Okay, I will try, for you. I love you." There was a pause.

"I love you too," Ayumu said and hung up. He missed her terribly. He wanted to see her right now, but he had work to do. He had to catch this killer. He didn't know how he would, or even if it was possible. All he really knew about this person was that he or she was evil, and must be stopped. He did not know what kind of trouble he was getting himself into, or that he might even be putting his loved ones in danger. Ayumu had to be careful, and he may even need to call on some old friends for help.

Lina: end of the 1st chapter! So what did you guys think? I know, I said I would leave , but I didn't say forever. I'm back for a little while.

Ayumu: She loves me too much.

Lina: you and eyes, who will be in the next chapter. Oooh this will get interesting, I promise. Again, let me know! I need feedback in order to keep writing!

Eyes: please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Lina: Okay, I seemed to have misled a few ppl. I am going to have the others in this fic. I just wanted it to be Ayumu and Hiyono in the beginning, so that it's not so overwhelming. Heh I looove Eyes, so he will be in every chapter from now on.

Eyes: Come away with me.

Lina: okay! (Love Akira Ishida so much) But yeah, here is the second chapter. Enjoy!

Spiral/Death Note Fic, Chapter 2: Consequences

"Ayumu, Ayumu, wake up!" An alarm clock sounded at seven A.M. He rolled over in his bed, which he did not even remember getting into, and hit the button on top of the strangely designed clock. It looked like a rooster, and the eyes were large and would move when it spoke. (Hehe like Kaname's clock from FMP.)

"Why did sis get me that stupid thing anyways?" He moaned. It took him awhile, but then he realized what happened last night, and that he was waiting for a call from Hiyono. He quickly sat up and grabbed a clean shirt to wear to work, and his cell phone from his pants pocket. He turned it on, there were no messages. Ayumu growled, and then his stomach growled. He sighed and decided to make breakfast. While making his omelet, he thought about what the reporter had said. A human being, killing off criminals, without actually touching them, or being near them. There had to be some way that this person was doing this, and Ayumu intended to find out. Just then as he was flipping his omelet, his cell phone rang. He almost burned his hand on the frying pan as he reached into his pocket. He turned off the burner and answered it."Hello?"

"Good morning. The only information I could find on this killer is that he needs a name and a face in order to kill a person. Other than that, it's all what we have heard from on the news. It's strange that he's only killing criminals, and they're all dying of heart attacks, or suicide. Don't you think, Ayumu?" Hiyono asked. Ayumu took a bite of his omelet.

"Yeah. I'll call you back, I'm getting another call," Ayumu said and he clicked the call button. It was Eyes Rutherford. "Eyes, this is a surprise," Ayumu stated. There was a pause.

"Yes. I was wondering how everything was, and I heard about the Kira case, and was hoping I could help in some way."

"Uh… I guess; I don't have very much on the guy though. I don't even know if it's a guy or girl. Where are you right now?" Ayumu was surprised at Eyes' sudden appearance.

"I'm still in France, but I can get on the first flight tomorrow. You're address is still the same, correct?"

Ayumu nodded. "Yes. I will see you tomorrow then; I have to get to the office."

"Okay, I will let you know when I get in." The two hung up. Ayumu was never on friendly terms with Eyes, he always thought he was a stuck up, idol who thought of nothing but himself. After working with Eyes on a case a few years ago, Ayumu realized that he was able to get along with him, just not become great friends. When he finished eating, Ayumu took his coat and keys and left for the office.

When Ayumu arrived, he locked himself in his office after telling the others what he was planning, and then turned on the news. He flipped to Shinjuku TV.

"There have been ten more deaths this week. All of them were criminals. It seems all of the worlds' largest master minds are being taken down as well. We have just received word that a special police force was set up to take this case. There are some who support Kira, and say that he is doing the world a favor-" Ayumu clicked off the TV. He almost threw the remote at it, for what the reporter just said. How can people believe in this Kira person? He was a killer, in the papers it said that the police force suspected it was one of their own, or at least someone close to one of the members, so it had be a man. Ayumu could not believe what was happening. This could get messy. He decided to call Hiyono and tell her to stop researching. Just then his phone rang, he jumped a bit and then answered.

"Hello?" He asked. It was his sister.

"Where are you right now?" She asked, not even greeting him.

"I'm in my office, why?"

"I want you to stop this investigation, it's too risky. What if this Kira starts killing everyone who is after him? You could be in danger, I won't allow that," Madoka sounded flustered.

"Calm down. I know the risks. He doesn't even know that I'm investigating yet, so I'm in no danger. I was just about to call Hiyono--"

"You got her involved in this too? How can you be so reckless? Who else is helping you?"

"Eyes is going to be here tomorrow. He says he can help, and he can take care of himself. I'm going to tell Hiyono to leave the case alone," there was a pause after this. Madoka sighed.

"I know you didn't like it when I told you to leave the Blade Children case alone, but this one is even more dangerous. I just have a bad feeling, so please be careful."

"I will. I have to go now, I love you."

"I love you too, call me if anything goes wrong, I will be on the first flight there."

"All right. Bye." Ayumu turned off the phone and sighed. He knew that his sister was protective of him. He loved her for it, but sometimes she could be persistent. He next called Hiyono and told her to stop working on the case. She was against it at first, but then decided to comply with his wishes. After he closed his phone, he went back to work.

The rest of the day was reading newspapers, watching the news, and going online. There were tons of Kira worshipers already, which made Ayumu throw a few things and kick things over. The sun finally set, and Ayumu decided to go home. He was tired and hungry. He would have to meet with Eyes the next day and tell him everything that he found out. After Ayumu made himself dinner, he crawled into bed, and had a restless night.

The next morning Ayumu woke to the sound of his cell phone. It was Eyes' number on the screen. He answered it, groggily.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice sounded like it was coming through a car muffler.

"Hello. You sound like you need some coffee. Want to meet at the place down the road?" Eyes asked, sounding too chipper for six in the morning. It was a Sunday, so Ayumu did not have to go into work. He was planning on it anyways, to do a little research, and to get Eyes up to speed.

"Sure. I'll be there in a half hour," Ayumu said and then hung up. He managed to pull himself out of bed and take a shower. When he got to the coffee house, Eyes was already there, sipping a cup. He waved Ayumu over, and then sipped again. Ayumu told Eyes everything after he had ordered.

"You are crazy, you know that? You're always so assertive; you have to know everything, don't you?" Eyes commented. Ayumu did not know what to do with this statement, so he just sipped his coffee. "I'll help you, but only because I want to catch this guy too," Eyes said. Ayumu nodded, and downed the rest of his cup. This was going to be the worst week of his life, he could feel it. Something was happening that he could not control, and he did not like it.

Lina: I know, weird way to end the chapter. But it was long, and has Eyes in it! Woot! I'm writing him with a more cheery side than he had in the show, just because I wanted him to be different. Hehe

Eyes: Let's catch Kira!

Lina: Okay! You will have to read to find out. Next chapter will be up soon! I start school next week, but I promise to keep updating! Jaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Lina: okay, this is long overdue, and I apologize. I have been busy with writing my stories and school starting, and the Force Unleashed! I beat it today, it was a very short game, so I will have more time, although I'll be starting Too Human again soon and Silent Hill comes out at the end of the month! Aaah! I broke down yesterday cuz there was just too much stuff I wanted to do and not enough time! Grr. Well, here is the exciting, yes, exciting next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Kira: Hahaha, can't catch me!

Eyes and Ayumu: Wanna bet?

Spiral/Death Note Fic: Chapter 3, Impending Doom

Ayumu yawned Monday morning as he tossed his briefcase on his desk. Eyes was right behind him, and closed the door to the office.

"This is a nice place you have. I was going to say it earlier, but there was too much to discuss. You have it made," Eyes said. Ayumu was surprised to hear that phrase come out of his mouth. Eyes really had changed. Ayumu knew him to be closed in, not let anyone in his personal life, but now here he was, wanting to help Ayumu with a case. Strange how people can change at the tip of a hat. Eyes waved his hand in front of the dazed Ayumu's eyes. He blinked, realizing where he was.

"Oh, right. Thanks. I'd like to get back on the case, I want to find this guy as soon as possible," Ayumu stated. Eyes did not say anything to this, he just sat down and started reading the paper. Just then the phone rang, Ayumu scrambled to answer, and he was shocked to hear who it was. It was a male sounding voice with a voice changer.

"I want you to stop this investigation," he said. Ayumu quickly put it on speaker phone. "I know who you are, and if you get any closer to finding me, I will kill you and your friends as well, staring with Hiyono Yuizaki," the voice said and then clicked off before Ayumu could answer. There was a moment of silence, but Eyes broke it.

"Do you think that was the real Kira?" He asked. Another pause. Ayumu slouched down in his desk chair, and placed an elbow on the desk and rested his chin in the palm of that hand.

"I think it was. Somehow he must have had a spy watching me this whole time, and knew I was trying to hack into the police records. Damn it!"

"Don't you think you should call Miss Yuizaki just to be safe, make sure she's still not investigating?" Ayumu nodded to this suggestion and started to dial the phone when there was a knock at the door. They could see a familiar shape of someone's spiky hair out the window. Eyes stood up and opened the door. Kousuke was standing there, grinning like he had just won the lottery.

"Eyes! You're back from Paris! How are you?" He asked, glancing towards Ayumu but then back at Eyes.

"I'm good, how did you find me here?" Eyes asked.

"I called Ms. Yuizaki. She hasn't changed one bit, except that she's going out with little Kiyotaka here," Kousuke said. Eyes blinked.

"What? I didn't know that! Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, turning to Ayumu, who was still dazed. He stood up.

"Because I didn't want the whole world knowing about it! Sheesh, I'm going to have to yell at her later," Ayumu replied.

"Don't be too hard on her. It was my fault, I shouldn't have said anything," Kousuke stated. Ayumu sighed. "So, what are you guys up to? Why are you in Ayumu's office?" Kousuke asked.

"We're trying to find Kira, although we just got a threat from him telling us to stop," Eyes said. Ayumu shot him a warning look. "What? I was just answering his question."

"You've really changed, you know? Maybe Kousuke can help us, if he's not too busy that is," Ayumu said, sighing. Kousuke was a little confused, but shrugged.

"Hey, you know how much I hate criminals. Besides, it might be fun," he said the first part sarcastically. "If you got a threat, doesn't that mean that he's watching you from somewhere?"

"Yeah, we have to search the entire place for any cameras that were put here recently. Also, someone is checking the outside to make sure that there's no one suspicious," Ayumu said.

"Wow, you have your own professional body guards? Neat," Kousuke stated. Ayumu smiled.

"One of the many perks of being chief detective. Okay, I am going to call Hiyono quickly and tell her what's going on, but I'll have to go somewhere else for that. You two continue looking for clues." Ayumu left the room with his cell phone. He went outside and around the corner into an alley way. It was still light out, so he wasn't worried about being attacked. He dialed Hiyono's number, but what he received on the other line scared him.

"The number you are trying to reach is currently either disconnected or out of range. Please try another number," the automated voice on the other line said. Ayumu stared at the phone for a minute while the dial tone buzzed. He then flipped his phone closed and ran back inside. Sweating and breathing heavily, he stood in the doorway to his office and bent over. Eyes and Kousuke turned to him.

"Hiyono's phone is dead. She never misses any of my calls. She always hangs her phone up at night too, so the battery can't be dead or disconnected," Ayumu said, talking fast.

"Slow down. Maybe she just left it off?" Kousuke suggested. Ayumu shook his head as he walked in and closed the door slowly.

"No, it said it was either disconnected or out of range, which usually means the service has been cancelled. Hiyono could be in danger," Ayumu said, still out of breath. Then, the office phone rang again. Ayumu quickly answered it on speaker phone. "Hello?" He asked.

"I told you to stop looking. Now you just cost this girl's life," the voice said. Then Hiyono's mumbling could be heard, like she had her mouth gagged or duct taped.

"Damn it! Leave her out of this, she didn't do anything!" Ayumu yelled.

"If you can reach me by 3 p.m. today, I will let her go free, and not kill her. I will give you a clue to where she is, the initials S.A. That is all, good luck," the voice said. There was some noise in the background, it sounded like a crowd, or it could have been a commercial playing. Then the phone clicked off and Ayumu punched the desk with his fist, angrily.

"Calm down, there are few places with the initials S.A. located in Japan, so all we have to do is come up with the right one," Kousuke said. Ayumu flipped open the laptop that was on his desk and began searching the web on popular places in Shinjuku. He hadn't been there that long, and he only knew of a few places, but none with those initials.

A few hours went by, still nothing. Ayumu was getting impatient and frustrated, so he decided to try one more site before searching on his own. He clicked on a tour guide that listed some places. He scrolled near the bottom and read. Then a name jumped out at him, Studio Alta. It was a commercial playing in the background. There is a huge TV screen outside the studio. Ayumu grabbed his coat and ran out, Eyes and Kousuke followed him.

"Where are we going?" Eyes asked. Ayumu kept moving through the crowd.

"Studio Alta! I recognized the commercial playing in the background and realized that it had to be on the screen at that moment," Ayumu said, still pushing his way through people. They made it to the train station, it was an hour and ten minutes away from his office, so they would just make it in time. The three piled on to the overcrowded train and held on to the straps.

"What a bastard this guy is, kidnapping someone who barely had anything to do with this case," Kousuke said, clenching his fist.

"We don't even know if this is the real deal. I mean, he could have someone spying on us for him, if it even is a he," Eyes stated.

"Yeah… and Hiyono may have continued the investigation without my consent," Ayumu said. The train ride seemed to take forever, but they finally made it to the right stop, and got off. Ayumu ran ahead to Station Alta, where there was an even larger crowd. He looked around frantically, and then at his watch, and then back at the crowd.

"Ayumu!" He heard a familiar voice. It has her.

"Hiyono! Where are you?" He shouted. He could then see a hand reaching above the crowd, Ayumu recognized the yellow sleeve. He shoved his way through the people and made it to an opening, where he saw Hiyono, almost in tears. She smiled and ran up to him to hug him.

"Ayumu! You made it, I knew you would. You were cutting it close though!" She said, tears in the corners of her eyes. Ayumu hugged her back and looked at his watch. It read 2:56. Eyes and Kousuke finally reached them as well, panting.

"You found her, that's good," Kousuke said. Hiyono smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Hello Kousuke and Eyes, thank you for helping Ayumu," she said. Ayumu looked at her with concerning eyes.

"I told you not to get involved anymore. Why didn't you listen to me?"

"I wanted to help you, Ayumu. I didn't know how dangerous this guy was, but I'm all right, since I knew you would come for me."

"Just don't do anymore, okay?" Ayumu asked. Hiyono nodded. They took Hiyono back to the train station so she could get back home, and then the three went back to the office. They found something extremely odd there, that there was no one there.

Lina: Hehe I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you liked it! I had to do a little Shinjuku research, since I don't want to get anything wrong and make people mad.

Eyes: Have me in it more next time!

Lina: Oh there will be a whole chapter pretty much on just you and Rio will be in the next one as well! So, keep looking forward to it, and it won't take me as long to update this time. This chapter was long though. So, until then, jaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Lina: Okay, I know it's been awhile, but I have been having trouble with this fic. I had so many good ideas, and then I lost them. I hate it when that happens. But hopefully this one won't be too boring.

Rio: I'll scare everyone away!

Lina: You can be creepy sometimes. Heh Here goes.

Sprial/Death Note: Impenetrable Fear  
Chapter 4: Fate

Rio stared at her desk that was full of paperwork and folders. She sighed. She worked for a private investigator in the west part of the Shinjuku district. Even though Rio was young, the investigator hired her because she was good at her job. She missed Eyes and Kousuke though, and decided to take a short vacation.

Ayumu sat at his desk, hands covering the back of his neck, looking down. He almost fell forward when he heard a knock on the door.

"Ayumu!" A familiar voice rang out. He turned his head and saw Rio standing there, wearing a red tank top and yellow pants. She had her hair tied the way she normally did, in two pig-tails.

"Rio, how are you?" He asked. Rio smiled as she set down her bag. Ayumu motioned her to sit in the chair in front of his desk and she did so.

"I'm doing all right, you?"

"Frustrated at the moment. Eyes and Kousuke should be coming back soon with lunch."

"Why are you frustrated?" Rio asked. Ayumu filled her in on what happened in the last week. She was surprised.

"Wow, you went after someone like that? My boss is afraid to even touch that case. He's only a private investigator, but he told me that if we ever got involved, that the guy would probably try and kill us. He wasn't lying, that's for sure," Rio stated. Eyes and Kousuke came in and Rio went up to Eyes and hugged him. "Eyes! How are you?"

"Pretty good, and you?" He asked. She smiled.

"Great! And Kousuke, been keeping out of trouble?" Rio asked.

"You told her what we've been doing, haven't you?" Kousuke asked, turning to Ayumu. He nodded. Ayumu flipped open his laptop and began typing. Suddenly a white screen with the letter K in Algerian font came on the screen. Everyone gathered around the laptop and listened to the voice with the voice changer.

"Hello, by now you know that I am willing to put anyone in harm's way, as long as it means that I am safe. If you want to continue this investigation, you will first have to go to the police headquarters. You can do that, right little Kiyotaka?" The voice asked, sarcastically.

"How do you know that I have a brother?!" Ayumu yelled. The voice laughed.

"You forget how good I am. Remember, I knew about your friend, the girl with the long orange hair."

"Damn it! Don't bring her into this, I'll go to the police station, just tell me what time," Ayumu said, slamming a fist down on the desk.

"Anytime within the next two days is good, if you don't, I'll kill off your friends. Eyes Rutherford, Kousuke Asazuki and Rio Takeuchi," the voice said, laughed, and then the screen went back to normal. Rio was surprised.

"I just got here, I must have been followed. But how did he know I was with you?" She asked.

"He's one sneaky bastard. He even wants to kill us off," Kousuke said. Ayumu stood up. He started to walk out, grabbing his coat.

"Wait! Are you stupid? This could be a trap," Eyes stated. Ayumu stopped and turned around, eyes clouded.

"I don't care. I hate it waiting for something to happen, when I can do something about it! I'm not going to allow anymore killings!" He yelled. The other employees in the building heard him as well.

"You really have changed," Rio said. The room was silent for a minute.

"What are we waiting for, let's go to the police station," Kousuke said. Eyes nodded.

"He didn't say anything about you guys coming too, he only wants me," Ayumu said.

"He didn't say that specifically, besides, I want to see what's at the police station that he's so interested in," Eyes said. Ayumu sighed. He knew that he could not convince them to stay, so he gave in.

"All right, but please be careful. We still don't know how this guy is killing. He has our names, which means he probably knows what we look like as well," Ayumu explained. Everyone nodded and they left the building and got into Ayumu's car, except for Eyes, who had rented a motorcycle.

When the group arrived at the police station, and everyone got out, Rio asked,

"I didn't know you could ride a motorcycle, Eyes." They all entered the building.

"Yeah, I just got a license in Paris. They're pretty fun," Eyes replied. Then he looked serious as they went to the front desk.

"Hello, this is Ayumu Kiyotaka. I am here… to talk to the chief," Ayumu said. The girl at the desk checked her computer.

"I'm sorry, I have no appointment for you listed," she stated. Ayumu turned to Eyes, who shrugged. Ayumu was about to say something when a door opened to the right. A short, hunched over teenager came through it. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"It's all right, Miyu. You can let them through. I heard from Kira that they would be joining us," the guy said. He had spiky black hair that reminded Ayumu of a palm tree, and dark circles under his eyes.

"And who are you?" Kousuke asked.

"I am known as Hideki Ryuga. Pleasure to meet you," the teenager said as he started to walk towards the door again. "Will you all follow me, please?" Hideki asked.

"Should we trust him?" Rio asked Ayumu. He just nodded and followed Hideki. They entered a room with computers on the back wall, six in the middle and two on either sides, and a couple on the middle table. Rio and Kousuke were impressed. There were three people standing at the front panel, and one on the left hand side, and two on the right. Hideki walked up to the front, as did Ayumu and the others. Hideki introduced the men from left to right.

"This is our task force. Here we have Hideki Ike, Hirokaza Ukita, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi, Touta Matsuda, and the chief; Soichiro Yagami. We welcome you," he said. Everyone smiled and bowed.

Ayumu bowed as well and introduced Eyes, Kousuke and Rio. After the formalities, they were showed around the station, and were able to get a grasp of where the investigation was heading. Ayumu also learned that Hideki was called L, and was told to keep it strictly confidential. It would interesting from here on out, Ayumu knew, and so did everyone else. Not just interesting, but life threatening. Ayumu was not about to back down either. He wanted to catch Kira at all costs.

Lina: So what did you think? I will have matsu in the next chapter a lot, since I like him. Hehe He will probably get along with Kousuke the best, since they both seem to be more childish, mind wise. But what did you think? Sorry it wasn't that interesting, and that it took forever. I hate writer's block. I can't do anything right now it seems.

Ayumu: There's more than meets the eye!

Lina: lol that's case closed, silly, which is an awesome show too. Well, the next one won't take as long, since I know what's going to happen now. And it's going to have two more chapters. So look forward to it! And thanks for the reviews, they make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

Lina: okay, the long overdue chapter. I'm sorry, I still have writer's block. I've also started other stories and haven't worked on them very much. I really want to, and then the day just slips by, and I'm in bed already. So yeah… here is the second to last chapter!

Matsu: I will catch Kira!

Lina: Maybe. You will have to see!

Spiral/Death Note: Impenetrable Fear  
Chapter 5

It was a week later after Ayumu and the others had joined the Task Force. They had made some progress as to suspects for Kira, but they were all family members of those that were on the Force. Rio had asked her boss if he could help in any way without being seen, but he declined, knowing who Kira was and the risks. Rio understood, but had wanted his help, since she had trusted him for 3 years, and still did.

"Wasn't your son, Light, a suspect, Chief Yagami?" Kousuke asked. The Chief nodded slowly. "I heard he was supposed to be a great detective. Why don't we bring him on the task force?" Kousuke asked. Everyone looked wide-eyed at him.

"That is a great idea, Chief," Matsuda commented, smiling. The Chief glared at him, and then back at Kousuke.

"We don't have any leads, and we might even get some information and his thoughts on the case. He obviously knows about Kira, since everyone in this town does by now, why not?"

"Kousuke, was it? I don't feel comfortable bringing my son into such a dangerous situation. He's studying to get into college," the Chief said, Kousuke nodded when he had said his name.

"I agree with Kousuke, sir. We could use a civilian, and knowing you, he's obviously a smart kid," Rio said. The Chief smiled slightly, and grunted.

"All right. I'll ask him," he said and went off to call Light. Ayumu and Eyes smiled, they were finally going to get somewhere in this case. Not that Ayumu had any doubt in himself, he had thought of himself as a great detective, now that he had his own branch. Before, yes, he would have faltered, but he had at least some confidence.

Light Yagami agreed to work with the task force, and joined them immediately. He came the next day and began discussing the case. Eyes found him an interesting person, even Rio wanted to hear his opinion. There was still some suspicion, considering that he was one of the suspects. Ayumu had asked the Chief what had happened, and learned that Light had been confined for a certain period of time in order to confirm his innocence. He also learned that there was a second Kira, who may have been working with the original. L was most insightful and he and Light seemed to get along, for the most part. A couple of times, Ayumu saw Light grinning, not just any grin, a grin so piercing that the only thing capable of making it, would be a demon. Ayumu thought nothing of it though, and went back to work.

"So what do you think of this situation, Light?" L asked. Watari, his butler, came in with a whole tray full of deserts for L. Ayumu noticed that the teen only ate sweets, and nothing else. He wondered why the sweet addict wasn't screaming with pain from all the cavities. L took one of the slices of strawberry cake and ate it whole, licked his fingers, and was about to take another one before Light spoke.

"I think we have to find the second Kira in order to get to the first. Although it's just my guess that they are working with the original. We don't know for sure and we don't even know how this Kira is killing people," he stated. L shifted slightly in his seat, sitting with his knees up to his chin, which Ayumu also thought was strange. Eyes and Rio were also in the office, as well as the Chief, Matsuda, and Suichi.

"Well, we do know that all he or she needs is a face and a name, and then they will either die of a heart attack or commit suicide," Eyes inputted.

"We need to set up a parameter for a search party, and see what information everyone can gather, this way we can pinpoint, or at least guess, the exact location of where Kira lives," Ayumu suggested.

"That is a valid plan, but what if we don't find anything? There is something wrong with your thinking, Little Kiyotaka," L stated, eating the last piece of cake that was on the tray, and licking his fingers while looking up. Ayumu stood up, angry.

"Stop calling me that! I am not my brother, I will surpass him," Ayumu grumbled. L shrugged and looked back over to the monitor. "We need something, there's no way we can know who this guy is," Ayumu stated.

Suddenly, all of the monitors when to white, and then a letter N in Algerian writing came on the screens. Everyone blinked, but remained quiet, since what they heard next, silenced them.

"Hello. Members of the NPA, I have some information that may be of use to you. I think I know who the second Kira is," the voice said. There was a pause, and then the young voice spoke again, "I figured it out by process of illumination. It had to be someone with connections to the police force, since they killed Raye Penber. I narrowed it down to two suspects--" the voice started.

"Wait a minute, who the hell are you, how did you get this number?" The Chief yelled, slamming his palm to the desk. Mogi walked in at that moment, confused.

"What's going on?" He whispered.

"This person says he knows who the second Kira might be," Matsu replied.

"I got this number because I have connections. Who I am is none of your concern. Now, back to the situation. The second Kira has to be someone who knows a person in the task force, correct? So, I narrowed it down to either Mr. Yagami, or Mr. Aizawa's family. I took the liberty of checking out Mr. Aizawa's family, they don't seem like the type to be killers," the voice stopped, as if waiting for a reaction.

"Wait a minute, you suspected my family? How dare you!" Suichi yelled. The Chief held up a hand behind him, signaling Suichi to stop. He backed down.

"Even if we believe you, how do we know we can trust you?" Ayumu asked, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Ah, the little brother of Kiyotaka. I've heard about you. I want L, Light, and you to meet me at the Shinjuku subway station tonight at midnight, there we will talk," the voice said and then the screens went back to normal before anyone could say anything. The room was total silence, until someone broke out into laughter. A laughter that could have pierced anyone's hearts.

Lina: Ooooo, what will happen in the last chapter? Sorry it's so short and it kind of sucks, but believe me, you'll be surprised as to what happens. I didn't add the Yotsuba group in there and I'm not going to have Teru, just for a hint. Heh

Eyes: More of me!

Lina: Yes, there will be more of everyone… that sounds bad. Lol Well, look forward to the last chapter, which will be sooner than I had this one up, I kept my promise though! Wishing everyone a happy New Year! Jaa!


	6. Chapter 6

Lina: Sorry for the delay. I have been busy writing on other things. But I know that's no excuse. So, I give you the final chapter of my epic… if you'd call it epic, Spiral/Death Note fic. I thank you all for staying with me this far, and for the reviews. I am not very good at writing mysteries, I am trying to write a novel right now that is sort of a mystery, so look forward to that. It will be under my pen name, of course.

Eyes: Will I be in it?

Lina: no! You are property of Spiral, unfortunately.

Eyes: Awwww.

Lina: lol I still love you. Well… here it is, the final installment.

Spiral/Death Note Fic: Impenetrable Fear  
Chapter 6

"Now, we can't just go there unprepared. Of course we will be backing you," the Chief said. L blinked, and then pushed another cake into his mouth.

"Do you think that's a good idea, dad? I mean, what if they find out?" Light asked. Ayumu noticed Light looking genuinely concerned for his father, something that he had not done since he had started working with the task force. Ayumu still suspected Light, and was wondering why the caller wanted him as well.

"It will be all right, we'll take every precaution," Chief Yagami said. Light shrugged and did not press further. Kousuke looked at his watch.

"We have exactly five hours to prepare," he said. Ayumu sighed and sat down.

"What's wrong, little Kiyotaka?" L asked, smiling slightly. Ayumu did not have the energy to get angry with him.

"I just don't like this at all. What if we're walking into a trap? It could go horribly wrong, like when Hiyono was captured," Ayumu stated.

"Nothing like that will happen. We'll just talk to him, that's all," L replied.

Five hours went by with a snap, and they were now at Shinjuku station, and it was 11:55 p.m. Eyes was positioned by the stairway, and so was Mogi. Shuichi and Hideki were sitting on the benches lining the walls, holding up newspapers. There were hardly any people there, which was unusual, even for that time at night. Ayumu, L, and Light were standing by the platform where the blue-line car would arrive. The clock struck midnight, and a tune played, the train arrived. It halted, and only one person got off. It was a woman, with long black hair, black eyes, and wore a black leather coat that went down to her knees. She also wore black boots.

"Hello. My name is Naomi Misora, I used to work for the FBI. My fiancé, Raye, was killed by one of you three," she said, pointing in the direction of L, Light, and Ayumu.

"How can you be sure?" Light asked, sweating a little. He reached for something in his suit jacket. Ayumu thought this was strange, but turned back to Naomi.

"I found out that Raye was investigating Kira, and was killed while doing so. The only one that could have met with him, was you, Light Yagami!" Naomi said. Light pulled out a thin, black notebook. The Chief, who was sitting on the bench next to Shuichi, started to pull out his gun. Even though he was suspicious of Light, he did not want to let Kira get away. Something struck Ayumu as funny though, the person on the phone said that they knew who the second Kira was, not the original.

"Wait a minute! How do you know that it was Light? You said it was the second Kira that you had uncovered!" L stated, also stepping back to avoid confrontation. Naomi shrugged.

"That was just a plan to draw out the real Kira. There was no second Kira to begin with, it was all just a clever trick from Mr. Yagami here. If you would touch that notebook he's holding, you will see the truth. And notice what it says on the cover," she replied, smiling.

"No! I will never let anyone touch this!" Light yelled. L went up to him and tried to kick Light, but he dodged it and went under, then L reached down and grabbed the notebook. Suddenly, L was able to see a creature, something he had never seen in his life. It was huge, about ten feet tall, a little slouched over, had a black, leather body suit on with a belt around its waist. It also had feathers around its shoulders, and spiky black hair. Its eyes were red, and it had sharp pointed teeth.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryuk, a Shinigami," it said, with a scratchy voice.

"So this is how you killed people," Ayumu said. Eyes and the others were also surprised, even though they could not see the Shinigami. L looked through the notebook, and came across one name that he found interesting.

"Hey, you are in this book, Ms. Misora, so how come you're not dead?" He asked.

"I found a way how to avoid the Deathnote's trap. If you simply said a prayer, you will not be killed. It would only work if you were to die in either an accident or suicide," Naomi replied. She went up to Light, whose eyes were shadowed over, and went behind him. Ayumu also did the same and brought out his handcuffs.

"No, I can't believe this is happening," the Chief said. Light smiled, and then started laughing. Even the subway could not drown out his laughter. It was so piercing and evil. Ayumu cuffed Light and then took the notebook from L. He was then able to see Ryuk, and was stunned for a moment.

"Well, it's been fun Light. Looks like you lost," Ryuk said, smiling. Light stopped laughing, and then turned to Ayumu.

"You really are like Kiyotaka. He said that as he was dying," Light, or rather, Kira stated, smirking. Ayumu's eyes widened, he then pulled out a gun and shot Light. Matsu gasped, so did Kousuke and the others.

"What are you doing!" Eyes yelled. Ayumu was breathing heavily, still holding his gun with the barrel smoking. Light fell back to the cold pavement and was dead instantly.

"I am not… like my brother!" Ayumu breathed. Eyes took the gun from Ayumu's hand, which started shaking right after.

"That's my cue to leave," Ryuk said and disappeared. Light's laughing could almost be heard, as more police officers came down the stairs to take away his body. Ayumu was sitting on the bench, eyes wide, still shaking. Hiyono also came down the stairs and saw the stretcher with Light on it. She gasped, but then went to Ayumu.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's over… it's finally over," Ayumu muttered. Naomi went up to him as well.

"Thank you so much. You put a stop to his evil domination. He was going to try and become God. I listened in on everything through a small radio. I am in your debt for avenging my fiancé," she stated, bowing. Kousuke and Rio smiled at each other, and walked off. Eyes stayed, since he was worried about Ayumu, even though Hiyono was there. The task force members had all left as well. The Chief was in shock, not realizing that his son, his own son, could have been a killer and was now dead. He was wondering how he was going to tell his wife and daughter.

"Well, shall we go home Ayumu?" Hiyono asked. Ayumu blinked, his eyes returning to normal.

"Do you… not understand what I just did, Hiyono? I… killed someone," he whispered.

"You stopped an evil genius, I would say that's a job well done," Eyes said, smiling.

"How can you act so calm! I don't understand you!" Ayumu yelled, getting up. Eyes laughed.

"Now you're acting like Ayumu again. Glad to see you back. And I'll be leaving for Germany soon, I have another album coming up. I hope you will come to one of my concerts," he said, smiling. Ayumu held out a hand, Eyes took it and shook, then walked off to meet up with Kousuke and Rio.

"Shall we go, Hiyono?" Ayumu asked, smiling. Hiyono smiled as well, and took his hand. They walked back to Ayumu's apartment, and the person inside was not someone he was expecting to see. Ayumu opened the door after unlocking it, and saw a pair of familiar boots on the floor, and his sister's shoes. He let go of Hiyono, and ran inside. His sister was sitting on the couch, and next to her, was Kiyotaka. Ayumu's eyes widened, he was relieved, and confused.

"Ki… Kiyo…" he muttered. Hiyono came in as well and gasped when she saw them.

"Hello there, shorty," Kiyotaka said, getting up. Madoka was smiling.

"Why are you so surprised, Ayumu?" She asked.

"Kira… Kira said you were…" Ayumu started.

"Dead? Don't be silly. Why would he want to kill me? I was only investigating the Blade Children, not him. He probably just said that to get to you," Kiyotaka said. Ayumu laughed nervously, which was the first time that anyone had heard Ayumu laugh.

"Oh, well, welcome back, big brother," Ayumu said, smiling. Hiyono and Madoka smiled at each other.

Everything went back to normal after this incident. L remained to be one of the greatest detectives of all time, and the Chief and the rest of the task force all went back to their normal jobs. Kousuke and Rio went back to their jobs, and Eyes flew to Germany to begin work on his next album. Ayumu kept becoming more renowned for his detective skills, and eventually asked Hiyono to marry him. Madoka and Kiyotaka lived together, and so did Ayumu and Hiyono. Everything had worked out, just as Ayumu had planned, well, not exactly.

The End

Lina: So… what did you think? Too quick, too confusing, too stupid? I know, it wasn't all that shocking, and I didn't add a lot of the characters in that I should have, like Misa, but maybe I'll write just a Deathnote fic next time. Maybe… I really like Matsu, so I may center it around him. We'll see. But thank you for sticking with me. I hope you will read my other fics and review.

Light: noooo, I've been defeated!

Ayumu: (reads a cooking magazine)

Hiyono: Ayumu! Pay attention!

Ayumu: oh, sorry. Yes, I defeated you Kira! Well, not exactly, haha!

Lina: Oh boy… well, until next time. Liana Ilia, signing off.


End file.
